


Saving Argo City

by ijedi



Series: Reactions to various episodes in Supergirl [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex becomes a Kryptonian, Alex moves to live in Argo City to be with her sister, Argo City moves to the Moon, But Kara also wants to be with her sister, F/F, Kara Alex Lena Sam Ruby move to live in Argo City, Kara is sad, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post Season 3, She wants to be with her mom, lots of Danvers Sisters moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Post season 3 finale. Reign is defeated.Kara is sad since she needs to decide whether she will live with her mother in Argo City or on Earth with her sister Alex. Lena helps Kara teleport Argo City to the Moon. Kara and Alex visit Argo City and meet Alura. Kara/Lena. Alex/Sam. Lots of Danvers Sisters moments.





	Saving Argo City

Kara was sitting on the steps leading to the balcony of the DEO. A few days ago, she and her friends managed to defeat Reign, and now Samantha spent all her time with daughter Ruby, but they both were still at the DEO, since J’onn wanted to make sure that Samantha’s fully returned to normal.

Kara looked at how Sam and Ruby hugged, and cried. She was happy of course to see her victory over Reign, and that she was able to rescue her friend Sam, but seeing Sam being so happy with Ruby made Kara sad, so very sad.

Tears escaped her eyes, small streams of water were travelling down her cheeks. Kara turned around, not wanting to look at Sam and Ruby, since this reminded her of the choice she had to make, and whatever her decision, she would still feel sad regardless of the action she would take.

“Hey, are you OK? Why are you crying, Kara?” Alex approached her sister, sat next to Kara, put her hand over Kara’s shoulders and hugged her sister.

“I want to be with my mom,” said Kara, putting her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Okay, its good, you can go and be with your mom,” said Alex.

“But, if I go to Krypton, well Argo City, then I will have to leave you behind,” said Kara, more tears escaping her eyes. “And I don’t want to choose between the two of you. I want both my mother and my sister to be in my life,”

Kara kept crying. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, we will find a way,” said Alex.

“You don’t understand, Alex. When I was in Argo City, I felt relaxed, I felt like me, as if I didn’t have to be both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and where I could just be Kara Zor El,” said Kara. “It felt so good there, but I realized that I could never be at peace without my sister,”

Kara continued crying. “Kara, look at me. I see the pain you are going through, but you can leave. Be with your mother, be with your people, and don’t worry about me. I will miss you, of course I will miss you, but I want you to be happy, and I can see that you will finally be happy in Argo City, where you have your former life, with other Kryptonians and everything.”

“But I want you to be in my life,” said Kara, “Even spending the rest of my life with my mom and everyone else there, I could never forget you, and that pain would make me sad, very sad,” said Kara.

“We will find a way to resolve this,” said Alex.

“And, and to make it worse, Argo City cannot even sustain itself for long. I checked their data, and Argo City only has like a few decades, one century at most before the shield will be down. I am afraid that by leaving Earth, and spending time there, I will have only a short life there,” said Kara.

“Is there any way to save Argo City?” Alex asked.

“Not that I know off. It’s not like I have any means to transport a giant freaking asteroid, or close to a planetoid, whatever, to a much more hospitable environment, where Kryptonians could rebuild their civilization,” said Kara. “And, get this, if I do travel there, and I manage to escape prior to Argo City losing its protective barrier and return in many years, I might not be able to integrate to life on Earth. You might be gone,”

“Kara, look at me, Kara,” Alex put her hands under Kara’s cheeks and looked at her sister. “I will be fine. Obviously I will miss you a lot, but I would survive, even if I would’ve need to spend my entire life without my wife, my future possible spouse, or a child I always wanted to have,”

“I just don’t want to leave you, Alex,” said Kara, with tears escaping her eyes. The sisters stopped talking and just sat on the steps, hugging and comforting one another, since both knew that whichever choice Kara would make would make her sad.

“I am sorry if I overstep, but I think I might have a solution to your problem, Supergirl,” said Lena, approaching the sisters.

“Lena, I want to be your friend, but we, us,” Kara said but Lena interrupted her.

“Whatever issues we might have don’t matter right now. I want to help,” said Lena.

“Alright Lena, how can you help?” Alex asked.

“Kara, we can use L Corp tech to teleport Argo City to the moon, and from there using advanced Kryptonian science make the moon hospitable to your people,” said Lena.

“Can we do that?” Kara asked.

“We can try. I would need to set up a large teleporter on the moon, and someone would have to travel to Argo City to set up a beacon, since teleporting a planetoid would still be rather difficult, but theoretically possible,” said Lena.

“Thanks Lena, you are the best,” smiled Kara weakly.

“Thank you Kara, I will talk to J’onn about a trip to the moon. Since the moon is much closer, I can use my current teleporter to travel there almost instantaneously, and it would be much easier to do since the moon is so close to our planet, astronomically speaking,” said Lena, leaving the sisters.

“Wait, did she just say Kara?” Kara asked.

“Yup, little sister, she did say Kara. But, glasses and a ponytail are not a very good disguise, plus you did kind of stop using the ponytail in the last few months as Kara, and Lena is a genius. I am sure she noticed everything,” said Alex.

The two sisters sat together on the steps for a few more minutes before going to speak with J’onn, who was already talking to Lena about her plan.

“Miss Luthor, while your plan is dangerous, I can see that it can work. You can use your portal technology and the DEO resources to travel to the moon and set up the base there, but I ask for you to use caution, since space can be dangerous,” said J’onn.

“Thank you for your concern Director, but I am a Luthor, I lost my father, my brother and mother are evil, the people hate me even if I do good things, Kara still hates me. While I will use caution, it doesn’t matter if things don’t work out for me, since I personally don’t have much to lose anyway,” said Lena.

“I don’t think that you are this alone, Miss Luthor, but your life is your life. Just be careful on the moon. And use the space clothing during the trip,” said J’onn. “I will be sending a team to help you set up the portal device,” said J’onn. Lena then turned around, looked at Kara, and then walked to the DEO changing room, ready to work on her most ambitious project yet.

“Kara, even if you decide to stay with your mother, which I totally understand, if Lena’s project works, I will always be able to visit you,” said Alex. Kara smiled, wiping her tears.

“Thanks,” said Kara.

Ten minutes later, Kara saw Lena return, now wearing the astronaut clothing, holding a few devices in her hands. 

“Kara, while I will work on the moon, you need to travel to Argo City and set up this beacon. It will be able to create a serious of wormholes so that the radio signal would travel instantaneously between Moon and Argo City, so that I would be able to find the planetoid. Unfortunately, I haven’t perfected the sound waves on this device and due to the long distance, I won’t be able to communicate with you orally, but once you activate your beacon, the device will be able to produce a visual image, so that both of us could watch the other in real time,” said Lena, walking away.

“Ready to go to Krypton?” Alex asked.

“Yes, of course! But I am not going alone,” said Kara, smiling.

“What do you mean? Mon El left to be with his wife Imra, J’onn needs to spend time with his father, and has to stay at the DEO,” said Alex.

“Yes, but I want to go to Krypton with my sister. I want you to meet my mother, or would me being your sister technically make Alura your mother too?” Kara said.

“You want me to go to Argo City?” Alex asked.

“Of course I do, I love you, you are my sister, and I want to be with you during this journey,” said Kara. Alex took a few steps towards Kara and hugged her sister.

“Alright, so what do we need to do?” Alex asked.

“Well, first, we need to use the car J’onn gave me to travel to Argo City, and we also need to have the homing beacon, but other than that, we should be fine. The atmosphere should be human friendly,” said Kara.

Kara and Alex left the DEO and travelled to the garage, where J’onn kept his Martian car. Kara and Alex sat in the car, with Kara taking the driver’s seat.

“Nah uh, no way, you are not driving this thing. I am a much better pilot than you are,” said Alex. “Move over,”

Kara showed her tongue to Alex, while putting her hands on her ears. “Very funny Kara, but seriously, move over,” said Alex. The sisters finally changed their seat arrangements, and Alex began piloting the car; it transformed into an interstellar travelling ship, which then rose in the air, and flew to Argo City.

The flight wasn’t long, since the ship had wormhole technology, and knowing their approximate destination’s location made it easy for the sisters to travel to. When they arrived, Kara and Alex saw the planetoid; the rock was massive, and the surface was covered with a dome that protected the city.

“Wow, I knew space was great but this view is amazing,” said Alex.

“I am so happy that you will finally visit Krypton, or at least a part that is still alive,” said Kara.

“Well, technically, I already visited Krypton, only it was in your dream where Black Mercy created that illusion,” said Alex.

“True, but you’ve seen a very minor portion of my home planet, and Argo City is quite large,” said Kara, flying closer to Argo City. A beam of light captured the vessel and helped guide the spaceship to the surface of the planetoid.

As they landed, Kara and Alex exited their vehicle and looked around.

“This looks amazing,” said Alex. “I always wanted to visit another planet. I will have to stay here for a while to study the local fauna and flora”

Kara grinned, she knew that Alex liked to study various biological phenomena, and now Alex had just been given an opportunity to explore another planet.

Kara and Alex walked around, travelling from their landing sight deeper into the city. While they landed close to the actual city’s center, the middle portion of the city was so tightly packed and had so many people that they couldn’t land there, so the sisters had to walk a bit to find the city center.

Kara stopped. “Kara, are you alright?” Alex asked.

“Yes, yes I am. I just realized that here, in Argo City, I don’t have my powers anymore, so I can do this. I wanted to do this for a long time,” said Kara, approaching Alex, and hugging her sister with all her strength. Normally, Kara couldn’t do this due to being so much stronger than her sister, but here, on the remaining portion of Krypton’s planet, they had equal strength, and Kara finally wasn’t scared of hurting her sister when she hugged Alex.

“I love you too, Kara. No matter what, I will never forget my sister,” said Alex, as the sisters continued walking.

When they arrived, they saw the streets busy with people, some talking to one another, others just passing by. Kara began telling Alex about various buildings in the city that she remembered from her childhood.

“Kara?” Kara heard a familiar voice, and the sisters turned around, seeing Alura’s shocked expression.

“Mom,” Kara ran towards her mother, and hugged her. “I missed you,”

“I missed you two, daughter,” said Alura, smiling. “And you must be Kara’s sister,”

“Alex Danvers,” said Alex, introducing herself.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alex. I know that it must’ve been hard for Kara to live on Earth when she first arrived, so I am grateful for you for taking care of my daughter. Come, I want us to spend time where you can tell all about your past,” Alura said, leading Kara and Alex to her house, where the three women sat around the table, and continued their conversation.

“I must thank you for always been such a good sister to my Kara. She told me that you are her sister, her best friend,” said Alura.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t been a good sister at first,” said Alex.

“What do you mean?” Alura said.

“I am not proud of it, but at first, I was jealous of Kara. I had a life, and then all of a sudden I gained a younger sister, and my parents seemed to focus on her, almost neglecting me and not always asking how I felt. I was jealous of Kara, jealous of the attention she was getting. Then, I lost my father, and I began to resent Kara even more, blaming her for losing my father. It’s not until late high school when we finally felt like family, when Kara saved me from a Sheriff,” said Alex. “From that day onward, we supported one another, and I helped Kara,”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to feel so bad, siblings can be angry and disapproving of their siblings,” said Alura. “Astra and I, we were best friends during childhood, but we grew apart, and finally I had to sentence Astra to the Phantom Zone,”

Alex looked away upon hearing Astra’s name.

“Alex,” said Kara.

“Have I said something wrong?” Alura asked.

“I, I am so sorry, but I saw my boss, who is like a father to me, being defenseless in Astra’s hands, and I,” said Alex.

“It’s ok, Alex, I forgave you. I don’t blame for Astra’s death,” said Kara.

“But I defended J’onn and in the process of saving his life, had you lose your Aunt,” said Alex.

“Lady Alex Danvers,” said Alura, looking at Alex. “I made many mistakes in my life, one being way too harsh on Astra. Granted what she did was wrong, but sentencing her to Phantom Zone for ever was disproportionate. I also know that sending Kara away was the hardest decision I’ve ever made. During my life I had to make tough choices, and I understand that you had been put in such a position during your final confrontation with Astra. But I don’t blame you, Alex Danvers, for your actions. You protected your boss, your mentor, from a hostile Kryptonian, and you had no other options,”

“I am so sorry that you lost your sister because of me,” said Alex.

“I forgive you,” said Alura. She stood up and hugged Alex. “You might not be my daughter, but I am grateful for you being such a great sister to my daughter Kara, which makes us family.”

Alura then went to get some food, and after the three women finished their lunch, Alura asked why Kara and Alex arrived in Argo City.

“Mom, my friend Lena, she might have found a way how to save our city. Planet Earth has a moon, and it is big enough to house the entire planetoid. Lena is setting up the portal to teleport this planetoid to Earth’s solar system, where we can rebuild our Kryptonian culture,” said Kara.

“That’s great news. I will have to tell about this to the council. What do you need from me?” Alura asked.

“We just need to set up the homing beacon somewhere in the city, and it will help guide the planetoid to the solar system,” said Kara.

“Alright. You can use the Justice Building” said Alura, “I think it will be a perfect place to set up this beacon.”

Kara and Alex brought the homing beacon device to the Justice Building, where the council observed the sisters calibrating the device. Once the device was operational, a tiny monitor activated, and Kara saw Lena’s face. 

“This must be the Lena you were talking about,” Alura said.

“Yes, Lena is my friend, but unfortunately we had a falling out, but I hope that we can reconcile,” said Kara.

Kara looked at Lena, who smiled, biting her lip. Lena then shifted the camera on her end and pointed to all the work that she just accomplished. She then wrote “one hour” on a sheet of paper and showed it to the camera. Kara noticed it, and nodded. Lena walked away, but the video camera was still working.

“Lena thinks that her portal device will be fully operational within one hour,” said Kara.

“Are you sure this device will save us from extinction?” One councilor asked Kara.

“I believe my daughter, and if she thinks that her friend can do this, then so do I,” said Alura.

“Very well,” said the councilor.

Kara and Alex walked to the balcony of the Justice Building, where Kara began showing her sister various locations and districts of Argo City. The sisters went to explore the city, meeting new people. As they returned, Alura greeted them, holding some black clothes in her hands.

“Before we begin, I think it would be symbolic for you to wear this,” said Alura, giving the clothes to Alex. 

The clothes were a leather shirt and leather pants, something similar in style to what Astra used to wear. The most distinguishable characteristic of the cloths, and the shirt in particular, was the large House of El logo in the middle of the shirt.

“I, I am not sure I should wear this,” said Alex.

“Kara Zor El is your sister, and while on Earth she uses her adoptive name Kara Danvers, here in Argo City, you are now a member of the House of El, and will be known as Alex Zor El, big sister of Kara Zor El,” said Alura. Alex smiled and hugged Alura.

“Thank you,” said Alex. Kara smiled.

Kara approached the video camera and saw that Lena showed her “thirty more minutes. Sorry,” note. Kara nodded, smiled, and waved. Lena smiled happy before returning to work.

“Alex, mom, we need to wait for half an hour more,” said Kara.

“It’s ok, we have a lot of time. We can be patient, even if this Lena needs to take days to make sure her device is working. I think I can speak for all Kryptonians here, that we can wait a little longer so that we can finally find a new home,” said Alura. “Come, let’s walk in the gardens.”

Alura led the sisters to walk in the gardens located at the lower level of the Justice Building. “This place is beautiful. With the Council’s permission’s of course, I would like to study the animal and plant organisms that reside in Argo City, as well as examine medicine and bioengineering knowledge that you have,” said Alex.

“Of course. I will speak with the others on the Council, but I am sure they will allow you to do that,” said Alura. The three women continued walking in the garden.

As they walked, another person arrived in the gardens. “Selena, hi, is the device functional?” Alura asked her fellow councilor.

“Not yet, but soon it will be. Argo City will soon have a new home, but unfortunately for you, Kara Zor El, you will not see it,” said Selena, pointing a gun at Kara.

“Leave my daughter alone,” said Alura. “I don’t know why you are angry at my daughter.”

“Why? Kara Zor El cost me all my plans. Kara Zor El defeated Reign, my creation who was meant to conquer Earth and make it suitable for Kryptonians,” said Selena.

“It was you? You created Reign?” Kara asked.

“Yes, and I sent her after your pod escaped. Unfortunately, you defeated my weapon, and now I will take my revenge on you,” said Selena, ready to fire your gun.

“Drop it,” said Alex, taking her alien gun.

“No, even if I die, I will take Kara Zor El with me,” said Selena, firing her gun.

Alex dropped her gun, and launched herself at her sister, pushing her away. Selena didn’t have another opportunity to shoot, as Alura quickly grabbed the gun, and before Selena tried to make another shot, Alura shot Selena, who dropped dead on the grass.

“Oh Rao, Kara, are you alright?” Alura asked, dropping the gun on the grass and checking how her daughter was doing.

“I am fine mom, but Alex was founded. She needs help,” said Kara. 

Alura nodded, retrieved a communication device and spoke. “Alura Zor El. We are in the Gardens. I need people from the Medicine Guild, I repeat I need help from the Medicine Guild, a daughter of the House of El is severely wounded,” said Alura.

When Alex next opened her eyes, she was lying in a hospital bed, still in Argo City, with Kara and Alura sitting next to her. “What happened? Why am I in a hospital bed?” Alex asked.

“Selena, it was Selena, she was behind Reign. Selena will hurt us no more, but she seriously wounded you, and the doctors initially thought that they would lose you,” said Kara.

“I feel strange,” said Alex.

“One of the doctors recommended a blood transfusion, and since I was the one who lived with you for many years, they recommended that I donate blood to you. And so they saved your life. Alex, do you know what it means? We are literally blood sisters now,” said Kara, enthusiastically hugging Alex.

“Councilor Alura Zor El, we’ve arrived to the destination,” said a citizen of Argo City, entering the room.

“Good. Tell the other members of the High Council that I will join them shortly,” said Alura. The person left the room. “Rest, I will speak with you both soon,”

Alura then exited the room, leaving the Danvers sisters alone. 

“We are back in our solar system,” said Kara. “Do you know what that means?”

Kara grinned as she rose in the air, flying around the room. “My powers are back!”

Alex smiled. “Why is it so loud? I feel strange?” Alex put her hands over her head as she stood up.

“Alex?” Kara asked.

“Too loud, way too loud,” said Alex, as she began walking around, trying to get rid of her headache.

“Alex, you are floating,” said Kara.

“Thanks Kara, my head feels like crap. It’s so loud here, and I don’t understand why. What medicine do Kryptonians use, anyway?” Alex asked.

“No, no, you are literally floating,” said Kara.

Alex looked around and saw that she was hovering above the ground. “Oh. Wait, how it this possible?” Alex asked.

“I think that when the doctors saved your life, they turned you into a Kryptonian, so that you now have all the powers that a regular Kryptonian would have under the yellow sun,” said Kara.

“This feels so strange! And my head,” Alex said.

“Relax, let’s sit on the bed, and I will help to guide you through this. You will learn how to use your abilities,” said Kara, hugging her sister.

Two hours later, Kara and Alex waved to the members of the High Council, ready to meet with their friends and tell about their adventure. Alura decided to visit Earth with her daughter.

When they arrived, people at the DEO were smiling, with many air balloons flying in the air. “Guys, you need to congratulate Lena, she was the one who used her technology to save my people,” said Kara.

Lena blushed, as she approached Kara. “I know that we had our problems lately, but I want you to know that you are still my friend, Kara,” said Lena.

“Lena, I am so sorry that I was so mean to you lately. You are my friend, and nothing ever will change that,” said Kara. The two women hugged. The people at the DEO resumed working, leaving the Super Friends alone in the middle of the room.

“Mother, this woman is Lena Luthor,” said Kara. Lena extended her arm and shook hands with Alura.

“You are a lovely woman, Lena. Thank you for being such an understanding daughter in law. Zor El and I had our disagreements, but we always managed to resolve them,” said Alura.

“Um, sorry but your daughter Kara and I, we are not married, we are not even in a relationship,” said Lena.

“You gave an impression that the two of you were married. I am sorry for jumping into conclusions,” said Alura. “You just looked at Kara with such love in your eyes,”

Lena blushed. “Lena, do you like me?” Kara said.

“Of course I do, and I even broke up with James since it was unfair for me to be with him while having feelings for another, but you and I can never be together,” said Lena.

“Miss Lena Luthor, you clearly love my daughter, why do you think you cannot be happy?” Alura asked.

“I am a Luthor and Kara is a Super and our families hate one another. Kara’s cousin Superman fought my brother Lex, and Kara fought my mother Lillian, and we just can’t be together,” said Lena. “Besides, Kara is a beacon of hope, and people hate me, I don’t want for people to think badly of Kara if we ever dated,”

“Kal El is a hero? I will need to speak to congratulate him. As for you, Lena Luthor, while you might feel that people hate you here, Argo City would always welcome such a lovely lady to live with us,” said Alura.

Tears escaped Lena’s eyes. “I don’t know what to say. I am a human, a Luthor, and you are, mother of Kara, mother of Supergirl, inviting me to live with other Kryptonians?” More tears escaped her eyes and travelled down on her cheeks.

Kara hugged Lena, “I would be honored if you lived with me on Krypton,” said Kara, as she then remembered, and looked at Alex.

“Kara, I thought about it, and I don’t want you to spend your life living on Earth, while your mother and your people reside on the Moon. I am happy that you will live there, but I am coming with you,” said Alex.

“But Alex, your life,” said Kara.

“What about my life? I am a DEO agent, and I protect Earth from hostile aliens. But now, with Argo City being on the Moon, I can set up a regional DEO branch and work from there, protecting Argo City. With the portal technology, all of us could visit Earth, so travelling back and forth will be easy.

Kara smiled.

Alura left her daughter with Alex and Lena, spotting Sam, who sat with Ruby at a table. “Hello, my name is Alura, and I am Kara’s mother,” said Alura.

“I don’t think I deserve speaking with you. I hurt your daughter,” said Sam.

“Reign did, but you and Reign are different people. I just want you to know that I am not angry at you. I also wanted to speak with another Kryptonian,” Alura smiled.

“Thank you, but I just, it’s so hard for me. While I know that I didn’t do any of the horrors that Reign had committed, I still feel guilty, and I think that I should leave Earth. I heard that Kryptonians used Phantom Zone to hold people like me, so I would gladly spend eternity there, but I just cannot leave Ruby,” Sam said, crying.

“I can see that you are upset, but you don’t have to go to the Phantom Zone,” said Alura.

“But I am still a Kryptonian, with all Kryptonian powers, and I am afraid that I can hurt people if I stay here. Even if Reign is gone for good, what if I accidentally hurt people while miscalculating my own strength?” Sam asked. “I feel so bad, my adoptive mother is gone, and I doubt that people will be happy with me living with them due to my Reign past,”

“Samantha, I know that it must be hard for you, but you can always move. You are a Kryptonian, and you can move to live on your birth planet, well it’s remains anyway. Lena Luthor transported Argo City to the Moon, so that us, the Kryptonians, are now living there,” said Alura.

“You would want me there, even knowing that I was Reign?” Sam asked.

“Reign and you, you were different people. You seem to be a nice woman, and I welcome you to live in Argo City, that is, if you decide you would like to live there,” said Alura.

“Mom, please, can we go, at least stay there for a while? I always wanted to be an astronaut, and it would be so awesome to live on the Moon,” said Ruby.

“Of course Ruby, we can live in Argo City, but let’s live there a little at first, and if you like it being there, we can live there permanently,” said Sam to her daughter.

“Awesome, let me tell this to Alex. Alex!” Ruby ran to find her babysitter and a woman, whom she grew very fond of lately.

A few days passed. Alura visited Kal El, being very happy to find another member of her family. Unlike Kara, Kal El didn’t express much interest in living in Argo City, while he said he would visit, he felt that he was a human with Kryptonian powers, not actually being a Kryptonian, with Earth being his home. Alura spent an entire day with her nephew, checking out various places in Metropolis, and meeting Lois.

Lena gave a press conference, and said that she would transfer the HQ of L Corp to Argo City. She contacted various contractors who would create another building for her to work in while living in Argo City, while appointing Jess as the branch manager of the National City L Corp branch.

Kara knew that she would visit Earth, but now she would be living on the Moon, in Argo City, so she would not see all her friends as often. James and Winn were happy for Kara, telling her they would continue protecting National City. James asked Cat to return, while he joined the DEO.

A week later, Kara, Alex, Lena, and Sam were relaxing in a park, which had a beautiful lake located in the middle. Alura was giving a tour of Argo City to Ruby.

“Kara, I am so happy that we’ve forgiven one another. I know that we both lied to each other, but I propose that we make a fresh start and be friends once more,” said Lena. Kara smiled and hugged her friend.

Meanwhile, Alex and Sam walked on the other side of the park. “Thank you so much for all the help you did, for protecting Ruby, and trying to make her life better,” said Sam. Alex smiled.

“I just did what I had to do,” said Alex.

“Still, I want to thank you for all your work you did in helping my daughter,” said Sam, leaning closer to Alex, with their lips being mere centimeters apart. Alex smiled, as Sam leaned closer and kissed Alex on the lips.

“I think I would like getting more such kisses in the future,” said Alex. Both Alex and Sam smiled.

A year later, Kara and Alex held a joint wedding, with Kara marrying Lena, and Alex marrying Samantha, while Ruby stood next to Alura. The family was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While I mainly ship Sanvers for Alex, I wanted to write how season 3 could end, with Alex/Sam ending together. As for Eliza, while Eliza was supportive for Alex coming out, and later dating Maggie, I still think that Alex and Eliza aren’t that close, with Eliza disapproving of Alex in season 1.
> 
> I thought it would be nice for Supercorp and AgentReign to live in Argo City after they defeated Reign.


End file.
